


As the Stars Died Out

by chamomile_and_caramel



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidental Marriage, As the Stars Died Out, Bad Ending:, Character Death, Egyptian and Greek, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Ending:, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Mythology References, Non-Graphic Violence, Reunions, Secret Marriage, Slow Dancing, Stargazing, i guess?, nOOO NOT REUNION SEX go to horny jail ao3, remember that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamomile_and_caramel/pseuds/chamomile_and_caramel
Summary: Remember that old Tumblr prompt (don't remember who made the prompt but it was angsty af) from back when this ship was popular? Yeah, that should tell you enough.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	1. First Part

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first major holiday (other than New Year's but I was sleep-deprived and scrapped that project) since the Christmas fic. So happy Valentine's Day. I decided to give you guys possible fluff in the good ending, though if you want the 'true' ending read the bad ending. Sorry. Since this is the first actual fic rather than just random stuff, I feel as though this should have a disclaimer. This is shipping the characters, don't ship the real people. And with that out of the way, on to the fic!

The desert air was chilly, almost threatening. In the sky, stars glimmered and showed off the whole universe. On the ground, spiders nested in caves, red eyes shining with malice. A masked man walked through the vast stretches of sand, looking for a fox’s den. Or rather, a fox-hybrid’s house.

Cacti grew everywhere here, looming over Dream. He shivered in the frigid air. A desert was not a suitable place to live, not when the nights were freezing and even the plants were looking to hurt you. So it was never a good place to take up residence.

Yet that’s what Fundy had done. His fiancé had somehow built a house in the middle of nowhere. So now Dream was looking for him. The couple hadn’t been on the best terms, considering the wars and all that. There was finally peace, now, so Dream had thought it would be a good time to talk.

Wrong. The desert was inhospitable and out for blood (through many cacti, it had succeeded). At least the stars were pretty. The blonde remembers that his fiancé loved to stargaze. Perhaps that was the reason he had chosen to move to the desert. All the stars anyone could ask for and no one to bother him.

Dream looked up from yet another cactus blocking his path to see a small mineshaft that had been altered. He smiled underneath his mask. He had found Drywaters.

Normally when trying to be polite, one would knock on the door. This strange and small mineshaft had no door. So he walked in.

There sat Fundy at a desk, hard at work. Stains of blue covered that part of the floor, so the admin could assume that his fiancé was still trying to figure out the powdery substance. Dream smiled; Fundy’s tail was wagging slightly. Hopefully that meant that the fox would be in a good mood.

He was right, as when he knocked on the terracotta walls, Fundy had turned around with a smile on his face. The smile faltered when the fox saw who it was, but the tail wagged a little faster. Dream remembers how Fundy would sometimes stare at it.

_Dream laughed at his fiancé’s antics. “Why do you hate your tail so much?”_

_Fundy looked up from trying to bite his own tail. “It tells people how I feel when I don’t want it to!” Then he curled up in the admin’s lap._

Dream leaned on the terracotta walls once more. “It’s a nice place. May I have a tour?”

Fundy got up from his desk. “Well… welcome to Drywaters. Um, this is the working area,” he gestured towards the numerous stains of blue powder. Walking to the center part (which led off to a hallway), he continued. “Here there’s a small library and a shelf. And here,” -he turned to face the hallway- “a kitchen and bed.”

Dream looked around at the small mineshaft-turned-home. “Very cozy. Any other places?”

The fox nodded, and waved his hands towards the outside of the house. “I’m working on a railway system, and behind the study walls is a storage area. Now,” Fundy turned to face the blonde, “what are you doing here?”

Dream looked sheepish, rubbing his neck with his hand awkwardly. “I… thought I’d visit?”

Fundy’s ear flicked as he leaned against the wall. The ginger was not convinced.

The admin’s brain was trying to come up with a reason he had visited the fox after so long. Instead of coming up with his normal, witty flirting, he took out a flower from his inventory. He’d made sure it hadn’t dried up, and the rose’s petals were still a bright red. “I came to give you this!” _Ender, he sounded like every nervous teen on a first date._

The fox looked at the rose, a small smile appearing on his face. The hybrid silently walked over to the bookshelves and placed the rose in a small cup. Turning around once more, Fundy said to his fiancé, “Thank you.” It sounded so sincere, Dream’s heart almost melted on the spot. Instead of acting like more of a fool, Dream extended his hand out to Fundy.

“The stars are beautiful tonight, my love.”

Fundy rolled his eyes playfully. “Alright, Romeo, let’s watch the stars.”

The couple walked hand in hand to a small plateau that overlooked the nearby pond. Going up to the top, Dream noticed that Fundy’s eyes began to sparkle along with the stars.

Dream laid down on the terracotta, watching as the fox hybrid next to him jumped down, presumably to blow out some torches. He could remember the exact moment when the fire went out, and the desert night was lit up by thousands of stars. The beautiful celestial objects glittered in the sky. In his head, he could see a future where music as romantic as Orpheus’s played, as he and his fiancé danced under this blanket of shimmering sky. Dream could see the ginger’s smile, his brown eyes meeting green, freckles that mapped out the scene above kissed by his lips. Different rings on their fingers, symbolizing marriage, something permanent after months of calamity in every aspect of life.

Dream hadn’t even noticed Fundy – most hybrids could walk silently – walk up behind him. The blonde turned to face the ginger, both with expressions of star-crossed lovers reunited after years. Dream, the hunted turned hunter, and Fundy, the inventor who could not fight. Somehow, they’d met throughout all the war. Somehow, they had made a pair out of people on opposite sides of war. They’d done it, kept their promise to each other: stay alive. Even through explosions, through arrows fired by the admin’s right hand man into Fundy’s heart, through demonic intervention forcing the exorcist to trap his own fiancé, they’d done it.

The stars had come out, and now all that counted was here and now. Neither really had the energy to dance to the song, but it was true: the couple had put a spell on each other. Once enemies, they were now each other’s way to escape the war. And now, in a desert so far away from all others, they had truly escaped.

Dream petted Fundy’s ears, smiling at the happy chitters and purrs. Then he shivered. In the warm-hearted feeling of being reunited, he had ignored the chilly desert air. “Give me a minute, love. I’m going to go get blankets.” He got another purr as a response. Taking it as a yes, he skillfully jumped off the plateau, walking to get the blankets from the storage area (he assumed it’d be there).


	2. Bad Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried to give you fluff, I really did. But that Tumblr prompt has been living in my head since I first saw it months ago.  
> In which Fundy dies. Told you I was developing an addiction.

He assumed right, but just as he was about to leave, he accidently triggered the packed sand above him. Dream dodged out of the way to avoid getting suffocated, but the blankets were now covered in sand. Ah well, there were a few ponds they could wash in in the morning. Better gritty than catching, oh, maybe hypothermia.

He shook the cloth in an attempt to get the sand out, and when satisfied, he heard a shrill scream. Abandoning the blankets, he looked towards the plateau. The stars were beginning to fade, so somewhere in the extensive world it was raining. Other than that, nothing was visible, not even Fundy’s silhouette. Dream narrowed his eyes, and vaguely saw a flash of red even brighter than the rose in his vision.

Spider eyes.

In a flash, he was on his way to the plateau. Climbing up the stairs, he drew his sword. But it was too late. The overgrown pests had sunk their fangs into the fox’s flesh, enough that blood was pouring out at an alarmingly quick pace.

The spiders scuttled off, leaving a trail of blood behind them. Fundy coughed weakly, bringing Dream’s attention from the spiders to the ginger. The hybrid had lost so much blood… Dream brought up Fundy’s hand to kiss it.

The fox looked up at the fading stars. A dark shadow was beginning to cover them, bringing omens of rain. He pointed at a constellation. Dream didn't remember the name, but he knew it only appeared in the spring.

“Dream…” Fundy’s voice was oh-so weak, and his smile was even weaker. “We were to be wed in the summer…”

The admin had no idea what to do, and words began to spill from his lips. He didn’t even notice what he was saying until he registered the look of shock and then love on the dying fox’s face.

“Til death… til the heavens fall down to hell, till Elysium burns and the Fields of Punishment are pleasant.”

Fundy whispered his own vows. And with the sky goddess Nut as their witness, they were wed. The stars seemed to glow just a hint brighter, and Dream had hope.

Then they faded again. A downpour began, rain clouds casting its shadows on the mesa for the first time in decades. The admin completely forgot about his ability to end the rain, instead trying to shield Fundy from the rain. It didn’t work, and even if it did, salty tears would still be falling onto his fiancé – no, husband, they were wed now. Dream continued to pepper kisses on his husband, who was rubbing circles onto his hands. And as the stars died out, so did Fundy.


	3. Good Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The good ending.
> 
> In which Fundy merely suffers an injury to the tail and all is well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this came out 5 hours after it was supposed to ah well
> 
> Here's the fluffy version. This wasn't meant to be better than the bad ending but I suppose a part of me wanted to give you guys some fluff.

He was right, and scooped up the blankets and some other fabric. There wasn’t a lot in the small alcove, but it varied greatly. Dream was a curious person, and planned on exploring the small country a _little_ more before leaving. He was interrupted by a few squeaks. They weren’t fox sounds, no, they were bat sounds. The masked man turned around to see a bat frantically fluttering around, making flurries of squeaks. Dream sighed. The bat wasn’t going to leave him alone, was it? He followed it, slightly annoyed, before he saw something up in the distance.

Narrowing his eyes, Dream could barely make out numerous clusters of glowing blood red. _Spiders._ A clutter of them would be dangerous, especially to an unsuspecting person. Sure, hybrid hearing was great, but spiders didn’t hiss until they were about to bite (a common misconception, most thought that spiders hissed all the time. No, the spiders were smart, and strong).

The overgrown pests were approaching the plateau. Dream sprinted towards it. Drawing his sword, he rounded the corner and killed all but one of the spiders. The lone spider launched itself up. A surprised shriek rang loud and clear.

Dream raced up the stairs to find Fundy clutching his bleeding tail. Fundy gave Dream a small smile upon seeing him.

“Are you alright, is your tail-”

“Dream. I’ll be fine.”

Fundy walked over and plucked one of the fabrics from Dream’s hoodie. With it, he wrapped up his tail. The sight of Fundy at night, with bandages on his tail, reminded Dream of when they first met. Opposing sides of a long and bloody war, Dream finding the bandit in the courtyard, then dancing to a silent song. One that neither yet knew the tune to, only that it was told to be full of love. Now they knew the meaning, of course, but in that autumnal air, they could not recognize the love in the air.

Fundy seemed to be thinking about that night as well, taking Dream’s hands in his. They began to sway in a slow waltz. Dream dipped Fundy down, capturing his lips in a short but sweet kiss. Yes, they certainly knew what love was now.

Dawn was approaching, bringing a new day. Hope, possibility, opportunities, everything brought to fruition by the warm brightness of the sun’s first rays. A dance held in the shadows turned to an intricate waltz, punctuated by the long shadows casted by the silhouettes in love.

The song rang of hope and of a rebirth, that the night’s dreams would come true and the nightmares were to be banished to merely a memory linked to one of the thousands of billions of stars. The rest would be linked to happy memories, of first meetings, of comfort, of long nights, and of dances much like the first.

These stars and memories could be revisited each night, but for now, it is time for the break of dawn. And as the stars died out, so did the panic, the fear. Now there was just raw hope, love between the unlikely couple.

As the stars died out, dawn came to take its place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poetic cycle of time metaphors. oh dear a week ago this is not where i thought this would be going.

**Author's Note:**

> So, bad ending or good ending? Up to you to choose, though the good ending will probably be up later today. Also, the house I described? I actually built it in a Minecraft world for reference. Happy Valentine's Day, if you're a single pringle, take care of yourself because you are worth it. If you're aromantic or the rest of the ace-spec, you are valid.


End file.
